This invention is related to a dual-functional medium shredding machine structure, that not only serves as conventional paper shredding machines, but also allows shredding of the commonly known optical discs containing data or expired credit cards or membership cards through a disc inport or a card inport specifically for such media. This invention mainly implements a pair of shredding roller blades with sharp teeth as shredding means for shredding paper, credit cards, and membership cards. This invention is provided with separate feeding inports, including an inclined inport for feeding paper, and a vertical inport for feeding discs or cards, wherein the inports are each led to the same shredding roller blades such that, regardless of the type of substance being fed by the user, the paper, cards, or the discs can all be shredded by the shredding roller blades. This invention is characterized in that: an inclined inport of a longer channel and a vertical inport of a shorter channel are each provided at the machine body above the roller blades; touch switches are provided at each of the inports such that, while feeding the paper, cards, or discs, the touch switch activates the shredding roller blades to perform shredding task, and drives the switch plate so as to dispense shredded scraps of different substance into different bins.
Conventional paper shredding machines mostly include a roller blade set constructed of two roller blades that shred or cut paper to be fed into strips or scraps as a result of the opposed rotations of the two roller blades such that information as recorded on the paper is destroyed for confidentiality, and the strips or scraps of paper can be easily compressed to reduce processing space. However, optical discs, regardless of CD-ROM discs or CD-R discs, rather than paper have evolved to be one of the major means for storing information. Once information contained in such optical discs has lost its original value and needs to be destroyed, manually breaking the optical discs not only cannot destroy the information as stored, it also may cause personal injuries. An optimum measure is to shred these discs by means of mechanical operations such as those in conventional paper shredding machines.
In the highly economized society as of today, plastic money, such as credit cards, debit cards, ATM cards, or even membership cards issued by enterprises for promotional purposes, and registration cards issued by medical institutions, have made xe2x80x9ccardsxe2x80x9d become an article that can certainly be found in everyone""s pocket. When these cards have expired or been replaced with new cards, the most commonly adopted measure is to cut the cards in halves for disposal. However, danger still exists in such a disposing measure because most cards carry the user""s signature and the registration cards may also carry personal, medical history, or personal information. It is possible that other individuals with malicious intention may still have access to these halved cards.
Though paper shredders are tools commonly used for destroying information, the inventor of this invention believes that the functions of the conventional paper shredders shall be expanded so as to perform shredding task on the same machine using an identical roller blade set regardless of the type of substance of the media to be shredded, given that the machine volume is not increased but the functions are enhanced. In other words, this invention intends to provide a medium shredding machine that allows paper shredding and disc shredding using the same machine.
In view of the above, the inventor made researches and developments in such a valuable subject mater and accomplished the xe2x80x9cDual-Functional Medium Shredding Machine Structurexe2x80x9d that provides separate feeding inports, including a paper inport for feeding paper and a disc inport for feeding discs, wherein the inports are each led to the same shredding roller blades such that, and the shredded scraps are dispensed to separate bins through an identical exit by means of an auto-revolving switch plate.
It is thus a primary object of this invention to provide a xe2x80x9cdual-functional medium shredding machine structurexe2x80x9d specifically designed for shredding or destroying paper printed with data to be destroyed, and optical discs containing data to be destroyed, and expired credit cards. This invention mainly implements a pair of shredding roller blades with sharp teeth as shredding means, and is characterized by providing separate feeding inports, including a paper inport for feeding paper in an inclined orientation, and a disc inport for feeding discs in a vertical orientation, wherein the inports are each led to the same shredding roller blades such that, regardless of the type of substance being fed by the user, the paper or the discs can both be shredded by the shredding roller blades.
It is another object of this invention to provide a touch switch at each of the inports such that, while feeding the paper or the discs, the touch switch activates the shredding roller blades to perform shredding task, and drives the switch plate so as to dispense shredded scraps of different substance into different bins, whereby the paper and discs can all be destroyed and shredded while the different types of shredded scraps can be dispersed into different bins through the auto-switching function of the switch plate in order to sort the waste and to recycle the resources for environmental sakes.
In order to clearly delineate the objects, characteristics and advantages of the present invention, a few preferred embodiments are specifically explained in detail in accompany with the drawings as follows.